The present invention relates to a system and a method for generating game pieces and movement sequences for a game of chance. The game pieces are used in an interactive game of chance with a predetermined prize distribution. When the game is played, one of the generated movement sequences is randomly selected. The movement sequence comprises a series of directions, directing moves of a player's marker on the game piece; the moves taking place from a start position to an end position.
It is essential to be able to guarantee that the prizes in a game of chance, such as a lottery, at least distributed over several plays, yield a certain predetermined number of winners. This means that the number of winning game pieces, and the prizes won are predetermined to occur within a certain range. The prizes on the game pieces could for instance correspond to a certain sum of money or could give the winner a chance to take part in other forms of games having other prizes, such as larger sums of money. However, the process of generating game pieces and movement sequences becomes complicated when the number of game pieces, movement sequences and possible moves from the start to the end positions and possible prize indicator positions on the game pieces is considerable. This is because of the very large number of possible combinations of these parameters.